Add In  Henry
by melissaadams22
Summary: An add in scene that I think would have been nice.


Title: Add In – Henry (Kali Pt. 3)

Synopsis: An add in scene that I think would have been nice.

Co-Author: None

Pairing: Magnus & Foss

Rating: K

Season: 3+

Episode Spoilers: Season three episode Kali Pt. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary, wish I did we'd have the show all day EVERDAY if we did, but I don't so don't sue me. I'm just having a little fun, no harm meant and it's a compliment I hope to all those who own and produce this GREAT show!

FROM SEASON 3 EPISODE KALI PT. 3 ON SYFY

"Captain set a course for Mumbai, we'll collect the rest of the lifeboats enroute," Helen insisted.

The Captain nodded formally, a small smile pulling at his lips and pride in him and his crew clear, "Yes ma'am" and he moved off to do as ordered.

FICTION FROM THIS POINT...

Turning away from Terrance and looking out the window of the main bridge Dr. Helen Magnus took a moment to appreciate the fact that the situation was under control then turned to the closest crewmember, "Where's Henry?"

"Cabin C17 ma'am, he was confined on" looking over at the man, "Mr. Wexford's orders after we learned you were alive."

~Why am I surprised~ the woman thought to herself, "Thank you" accepting the 'keys' that were held out to her, the ones to where her 'son' was. Turning she started off the bridge and stopped by the abnormal man's, "Go to the infirmary Terrance and get your wrist looked at."

Straightening up a bit Terrance Wexford didn't move but he looked over at her with a mix of so many emotions, "Helen..."

As the two held their gaze slowly she nodded gently, "I know" and touched his shoulder. "The infirmary...now" and she headed out, carefully stepping over the knee knocker and out into the passageway.

::Passageway/Stairs::

Making her way through the passageways once she was back 'inside' the ship from the deck outside Helen Magnus nodded to various crewmembers, she needed to get to a console and check in with Kate and Ravi, see how Will was doing and how the city was fairing. There was a lot she had to do but the first priority was finding her 'son', somehow she wasn't surprised to find that he'd been confined not because he deserved it but because like with Bertha her people had let their fear and uncertainty guide them. If they'd only listened to her all of this might have been avoided, she'd been right in keeping her alive and it was something she was going to have to address but it was low down on the list of priorities right now.

"Dr. Magnus" one of the crew stated stopping her as she passed. "You should know" when she looked at him, "Everyone down in the engine room...we're glad you're back."

A small smile pulling at her face she nodded formally taking a moment to recall, "Thank you Miguel" using his name and saw his smile, it was very rude to speak with someone and call them by an incorrect name so she tried to avoid that desperately. "Pass along my compliments to your shipmates at their handling of this situation, it was very admirable. Thank you."

With a smile, "Si, si of course and you as well" hurrying off.

::Cabin C17::

"COME ON" Henry Foss screamed at the wall slapping it with his hand again which made it sting as he started again to pace the small cabin area. You'd think that jackass would at least have the courtesy to let him know what was happening, hell send him a friggin note or something, a smoke signal who cared? The burn on his finger where he'd been working on the communication he'd sent Doc stung a bit but it was worth it, he just hoped she'd beaten Wexford there. Seriously he should have completely wolfed out as Ash had called it once and eaten the idiot or thrown him overboard at least. Just then the sound of a key in the lock made him turn his head; he expected to see one of the crew but as the door opened his emotions took over, "DOC" he cried.

It had been a very long time since Helen Magnus found herself absconded in such a tight and fierce hug from anyone, not since Ashley and Henry were teenagers if she recalled correctly however the woman was more than happy to return it, "Henry" she managed to get out hugging him tightly. Outward displays of emotions like this were just something that wasn't done though she enjoyed them fiercely when they were coming from the right people, as Will would remind her no doubt everyone abnormal or not needed human contact in some form or at least contact with others of their species and it was a rule to which she was happy not to be immune.

Letting her go after a moment the tech man stepped back to look at her, "Thank God it was you. I had no way of knowing if the message would get to you then that jackass confiscated all the electronics in here and hadn't told me anything since..."

"Henry...Henry" she interrupted patiently, "I will fill you in on everything that has happened but for now let us get you out of this cabin. How's your head" the woman asked?

He smiled a bit, "A nice steady thump, there hasn't been a lot of time to have it seen to Doc plus you weren't here and well you know how I am about other people taking care of me and stuff."

Helen nodded gently, "I am well aware dear boy, yes" offering him a smile. "Come along, I must return to the infirmary anyway as we are heading back toward Mumbai and we're going to be busy. I'll check your head once we are there."

::Passageway/Stairs::

Happily Henry Foss all but 'jumped' out of the cabin and into the passageway, "What happened with Bertha, is Will all right?"

The woman nodded, "I haven't yet gotten a full report on Will's condition" she explained settling into an easy pace with him. "But Bertha is alive, containment vessels are already enroute while we go for the lifeboats. If your head checks out I'd like you to help with repairs."

"Sure Doc, no problem" the man answered quickly, he was just so happy to be taking orders from her again that he'd do anything she asked whether his head was ok or not. For now at least this crisis was over with with people in their own 'family' who acted and felt like Wexford it was only a matter of time until something like this happened again.


End file.
